The Looks, The Stares, The Journey
by jaselover15
Summary: mejase. jase takes care of me. please r&r?
1. ch1 the helpful friend

_AN: Jase/Me. Jase takes care of me. In this I'm 1 month pregnant. In the begining me and Jase are already falling for each other. Not my real name._

_Setting: Port Charles._

My name is Nicole Randall and this is my story. I'm a month pregnant by my ex-boyfriend Nico. Now he's looking for me and I'm scared to death. He's the father of my baby but he doesn't know that and I will never let him touch my baby. I'm staying with my good friend Jason Morgan now but I think I'm falling in love with him.

Some how Nico found me, I covered all my tracks but he found me and I'm scared for my baby.

He had me outside, trying to take me away but I had to fight, I had to.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I struggled against Nico but he had me so tight.

I got away and I ran down the street, crying. I stepped into the street, not noticing anything around me, someone lifted me into their arms.

When we got to the grass I struggled to get out of his grip. His strong arms held me in a bear hug.

"Nicole, calm down. It's me," Jason whispered.

I broke down crying in his arms. Just so glad to have him there, being with Jason made me feel safe and at the moment, its what I needed.

"Come on. Lets get out of here."

JASE'S LOFT

We walked back to Jason's Penthouse and he locked the door tight behind us.

"Come sit over here," Jason said. "What happened?"

"Nico found out. He doesn't want me or the baby," I cried.

"D-did he hurt you?"

"That's why I ran. He hit me and I couldn't let him hurt my baby," I cried. I just broke down, I hated crying but I trusted Jason with my emotions, with everything.

"He won't. I'm sorry Sweetie. You want to stay here? I can set up my room," Jase offered with a weak smile.

"I don't want to take your room." I said. He was such a great friend, of course I was falling in love with him.

"I'll take the guest room. Why don't you take a hot bath." He suggested.

"Is she ok?" Sonny asked over the phone.

"Yeah, just a little shook up. That's all. What Nico said hit her pretty hard. Both physically and emotionally. I won't EVER let him even see her again," Jase answered.

"I'll check in, in the morning."

THAT NIGHT

Jase walked quietly into the bedroom to see how I was.

"No! Please no!" I yelled.

Jase ran to the bed.

"Nic. Nicole, wake up." He gently shook me.

My eyes flew open and focused on him.

He held me tightly.

"Help me...It was so r-real," I cried. Jase kissed me on the head.

"It's ok."

I always felt safe in his arms.


	2. ch2 the rescue

**Over the next 4 months Jase took me to the doctor. He would cheer me up if I was sad.**

**On my birthday Jase asked me to marry him. We had the wedding when I was 6 months along.**

**2 MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING**

**I was laying on the couch. I heard a noise.**

"**Jase is that you?" I called.**

"**Hello Mrs. Morgan," Nico said evilly. He smiled at me; made my blood run cold.**

"**N-Nico what are you doing here?" I asked; fear in my voice.**

"**Come on, Kitten. Don't be scared," he said.**

**I hit him and tried to run. He grabbed me again.**

"**Please," I cried.**

**Nico punched me in the face.**

"**Let her go!" Jase yelled.**

**Nico threw me as Jase shot him.**

**I felt a sharp pain.**

"**Nicole! Are you ok?" Jase asked.**

"**I don't know...Jase the baby...," I cried.**

**He scooped me up. I felt his strong arms around my weak body.**

"**Lets get you to the hospital," he whisperd.**


	3. ch3 welcome to the world

_AN: ok so this iz the end i hope u enjoy it. if u like it send a review._

__

"Jase, it hurts so much!...," I sobbed in pain.

"I know Sweetie. Just take a deep breath," Jase answered.

"Ok. Nicole, what I need you to do is focus on pushing and then your beautiful baby girl will be here," doctor Meadows said.

"Ok."

4 hours later we had a new baby girl.

"She's gorgeous just like you," Jase stated.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Makena Lila Morgan," we answered tiredly.

By the time we got home everything was back to normal. Nico's body was taking care of and the danger was gone. We lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
